When She Cries
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: Songfict. Ellen Walker, since that dreadful day she'd never smiled. Being abused at home, she'd cry, and no one seems to hear her. She thought God was not answering to her prayers. But it all changed when she met a dark haired boy. Fem!Allen. Bad summary!


**~When She Cries~**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, my drawings aren't awesome enough to reach Hoshino Katsura's epic level of 1000…

Well, basically this is a fict based off the song When She Cries by Britt Nicole. It's a nice song! If you haven't heard it go check it out!

Summary: She hurt, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray. She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries? Ellen thought she was alone, and no one cared. But she'll be alright. Cause I know, he hears her when she cries. Fem!Allen. Bad summary. Yullen!

* * *

_**Little girl, terrified.**_

_**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal.**_

_**A home is no place to hide.**_

_**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels.**_

* * *

Ellen Walker, a 15 year old girl with long white hair, a red scar on her face and a black arm. Studying at Black Order High. Before she came here she was a normal, happy girl despite her strange yet alluring appearance. She smiled and laughed with her best friends, Lavi and Lenalee. Until one day…

She didn't come to school for a few days, perhaps 3 weeks. Lavi and Lenalee were worried sick. Ellen had been gone without leaving them a notice to where she is. She wasn't at her house either. And out of the blue, Ellen came back. Her friends crowded around her, welcoming her back and telling her how much they missed her. But their smiles disappeared in a while. Ellen Walker had finally come back to school, but she never smiled again. If she did, they were fake.

* * *

Ellen woke up when she heard the shattering of glass downstairs. She whimpered, crawling deeper under her covers. Her small body trembled, as she heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs. "You little bitch! Get out of bed now!" A rough hand grabbed her silky white hair and pulled her out of the covers. The girl reached out desperately to grab hold of something. Anything. "What do you think you're doing, bitch?' The man slurred, obviously drunk.

Ellen could smell the alcohol from his breath. "Y-You went out… Drinking a-again? Y-You shouldn-n't… It's n-not-" The man slapped her across the face. "Don't tell me what to do, slut!" He snarled, pulling the girl back up and throwing her against the dresser. Ellen let out a cry, and sobbed a little. "Don't you cry!"

The neighbors seem to not have noticed a thing. Allen crawled back into her bed, her body aching all over. _'I guess I won't be going to school for the next few days.'_ The white haired girl curled into a tight ball under her covers and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling from the closed silver eyes. Her heart was shaking so hard it hurts. Sleep soon consumed her when the tears stopped. _**No one heard her.**_

* * *

_**Every day's the same,**_

_**She fights to find her way.**_

_**She hurts, **_

_**She breaks, **_

_**She hides,**_

_**And tries to pray.**_

_**She wonders why,**_

_**Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?**_

* * *

Ellen ran. She ran away further from her friends, who were looking for her. Dashing into the toilet, she locked herself in one of the stalls. She sat on the toilet bowl, pulling up her sleeves she hissed at the wave of pain that flowed through her arm. _'It's okay Ellen. You go through this every day. One day you'll be free from all this pain. One day…'_ She let out a shaky breath and bandaged her arm. Once she was done, she closed her eyes, facing upwards. _'Please let all this pain stop. What did I do to deserve this, God? What did I do?' _Tears ran down her cheeks as she prayed. She did this every day. And hopefully one day, her prayer will be answered.

"Ellen? Are you in here?" Chomesuke walked into the washroom. "Y-Yes?" Chomesuke sighed. "Thank god! Lenalee and Lavi were bugging me to help them find you! Come one now!" Ellen wiped away the last of her tears. Flushing the toilet to make it seem as if she didn't just come in and hide, she rolled down her sleeve, and stepped out with a smile to hide behind. _**No one heard her.**_

* * *

_**Today she's turning sixteen.**_

_**Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile.**_

_**They never get past arm's length,**_

_**How could they act like everything is alright?**_

_**Pulling down her long sleeves**_

_**To cover all the memories that the scars leave.**_

_**She says**_

"_**Maybe making me bleed**_

_**Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."**_

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you…" Ellen stood at the front of the table. Even though it's her birthday and Christmas, she wanted to be alone. She didn't like crowds. She didn't like people going near her. Lavi noticed this, and sighed. "She still ain't smiling." He whispered into Lenalee's ear. She looked at her best friend, and her emotionless face. There was something behind her eyes. Something that Lenalee had never seen before in her silver orbs.

"Sadness and pain."

Lenalee jumped when Lavi spoke. "What?" Lavi looked at her seriously. "She's feeling sadness and pain. Lenalee, I think we really should go talk to her."

Standing at the corner of the classroom, Kanda Yuu stood silently. He watched the girl with the white hair. She wasn't this cold the last he saw her in middle school. But then again, some things might have gone wrong in the 3 years after he graduated. He shrugged, but he can't say that didn't care.

"Ellen…" Lenalee said worriedly, as she ran up to the girl. "What's wrong with you? You've been like this since that last time the three of us were together in middle school. What happened? You can tell us about it!" Ellen moved away little by little. And Lenalee grabbed her wrist. She winced in pain. Lenalee noticed this, and pulled up her sleeves. "E-Ellen… What happen?" She shrieked. Her friend's wrist was cut up and red. As Lenalee rolled the sleeve upwards, she and Lavi could only stare in horror at the injuries she had. "Ellen Walker, you are going to tell us what happened this instant!" Lenalee demanded. "N-Nothing…" Lenalee narrowed her eyes, and let go, Ellen rushing off immediately.

"We're going after her." Lavi looked at the green haired girl in surprise. He had never heard such determination from her before. "Okay."

* * *

Ellen slammed the door to her house close. She felt the pain in her heart ache more._ 'So close… It was too close… It hurts too much…' _Ellen staggered over to the kitchen, taking out a knife in one of the drawers. She held it to her left arm, the arm that had so many scars, all hidden by the black of her skin. _'Maybe… They won't notice… Hopefully…' _She dug the knife into her flesh, blood slowly bubbling up a little from the small cut. Ellen dragged the blade, using more force. The cut got deeper and deeper, as Ellen relished in the pain and numbness that it brings. A slam brought her out of her numbness, and she trembled. "W-Welcome hom-me… F-Father…"

Lenalee and Lavi got as near as they could to spy on Ellen. They heard a slam, a few crashes, cracking and shouts. Someone whimpered, crying silently. Her father stalked off, leaving her leaning against the kitchen wall. She climbed back up and went back to her room. _**No one heard her.**_

* * *

_**Every day's the same,**_

_**She fights to find her way.**_

_**She hurts,**_

_**She breaks,**_

_**She hides,**_

_**And tries to pray.**_

_**She wonders why,**_

_**Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?**_

* * *

_**This is the dark before the dawn.**_

_**The storm before the peace.**_

_**Don't be afraid,**_

_**Cause seasons change.**_

_**And God is watching over you.**_

* * *

Ellen started to give up hope. There was no way God was going to answer her prayer, no matter how many times she prayed. She became colder, and never talked, even though her friends literally begged her to speak. It went on, until she met him.

She couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much to bear. She went out in the rain, barefooted. She trudged under the weight of the heavy rain falling on her, as if trying to push her 6 feet under. Her dull eyes no longer a shiny silver, but a dark gray. "No one will miss me anyway… What's the point in living?" She murmured to herself. She continued walking down the seemingly deserted streets.

She found herself in the park she used to love so much before that incident. There's that bridge. She sighed, and went over to it. Sitting on the ledge, she looked down at the deep abyss below. She lived in a town high up in the hills. The rain fell into it, falling and falling until Ellen could see them no more. She stood up, still looking down in that dark abyss. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath.

"Oi."

Ellen jumped in surprise, slipping on the wet ledge. She yelped as she felt herself falling off the bridge. A figure rushed over and grabbed hold of her pale hand. "Are you crazy? Do you want to fucking die that much?" Ellen looked up at the person who supposedly saved her life. Long dark blue hair, piercing stormy gray eyes, a permanent scowl on his face… "Kanda?" She gasped. Said samurai che'd. "No it's fucking superman and I came to save your sorry ass. Of course it's Kanda you idiot! And why were you trying to jump?" Ellen stiffened; tears ran down her cheek, mixing with the rain. Kanda pulled the girl up, and she fell onto his chest. Kanda could hear the short girl sobbing against his chest. His body was drenched with the cold rain, but the tears from the young girl were warm, unlike the rain. Kanda felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

"Shut up Moyashi. Stop crying. Just tell me what's wrong." He hugged Ellen into his chest, stroking the girl's white hair. Ellen was shocked. She felt a warm sensation in her chest. Maybe God heard her prayers…

* * *

_**He hears you…**_

* * *

_Ellen had been with Mana for goodness knows how long. He was her beloved foster father. And she loved him with all her heart. Every day when she was still in elementary school, Ellen would hold Mana's warm hand, trying to keep up with his in middle school, he'd stopped holding his hand. She'd give him a kiss on the cheek and go off to school. Things were going well, until…_

_Ellen dropped her duffel bag on the ground. Polices were surrounding her home, a crowd outside trying to see what was going on. Ellen saw red on the ground. And her eyes widened. "MANA!" Ellen pushed through the sea of people, bursting out with a gasp. Mana was… Mana was… DEAD._

"_Welcome to your new home, Ellen Walker." A man grinned evilly, welcoming her into her new home. Her new Hell._

* * *

Tears leaked out from Ellen's eyes like a waterfall and she clutched Kanda's shirt and wailed. She cried and poured out everything she had bottled up. She screamed for Mana. She cursed at the murderer who killed her dad. She prayed to the skies above that this was not just a dream. She hated God, for taking Mana away. She loved God, for replying to her prayer and giving her hope.

"I… I MISS MANA! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THE BASTARD OF ALL BASTARDS? WHAT DID MANA DO TO MAKE GOD TAKE HIM AWAY FROM THIS LIFE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL THIS SHIT? ANSWER ME! WHY?" Kanda hugged the girl tighter, as she cried harder then she'd ever cried before. "I didn't even get… To see Mana's grave… WHY? WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE? YOU HAD TO PULL ME BACK UP! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR ANYWAY!" Lavi and Lenalee got there at that moment, shocked and heartbroken at what Ellen had said. She sounded so… Hopeless. So depressed. So alone. Indeed, what did she do to deserve this?

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME FALL? AT LEAST I COULD SEE MANA AGAIN! I-MFFFFFTTTT!"

Kanda pressed his lips against her soft pink ones. Ellen's eyes widened. Kanda pulled away, and hugged her again. "Don't think I don't know, Moyashi. I heard you." Ellen trembled, her left arm slowly reaching up to wrap around the older's shoulder, her right entwined with Kanda's fingers. Lenalee and Lavi looked on from afar. A smile reached their faces._** 'Someone heard her.'**_

* * *

_**Every day's the same,**_

_**She fights to find her way.**_

_**She hurts,**_

_**She breaks,**_

_**She hides,**_

_**And tries to pray.**_

_**She'll be just fine.**_

_**Cause I know,**_

_**He hears her when she cries.**_

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Ellen slowly walked back to Ellen's house. "Night, Moyashi." Kanda smirked. For once, Ellen smile genuinely. Lenalee reached out and hugged her friend. It's been so long since she last smiled. Her real smile was so full of emotions, unlike her fake ones. "Take care Ellen." She whispered, and went off with the other two guys. Ellen sighed happily, and stepped into her house. And froze.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly. "She'll be fine. "

"F-F-Fa-Father…" Ellen gasped. The man was really drunk. "Wwwwheere diid you goooo?" He slurred heavily. Ellen backed off, hitting the wall instead. Ellen's breathing picked up. "Saaay something you fucker!" He threw the wine bottle at Ellen, it hit her head. She screamed in pain, as glass shards pierced her. "Where diiid you goo brat?" The man picked up Ellen by the hair, throwing her hard against the table. As he slowly made his way towards her, staggering slightly, something broke the door down.

"This is the police! Put your hands up!"

* * *

Policemen rushed in, along with Lavi and Lenalee. "Didn't think I'll leave ya with this wacko!" Lavi grinned. The man grabbed Ellen around the neck and took out a kitchen knife. He placed it on Ellen's exposed neck. "Come any cloooser and I'll sliceee this kid's head oooff." Lavi gritted his teeth. "You're not the only one with a weapon." A voice hissed from behind. A sword stabbed through the man's arm. And he yelled, grasping his bleeding arm. The police immediately ran towards him and locked his hands together. "You're going to jail for child abuse, mate." A policeman smirked. Kanda hugged the shaking girl in a warm and gentle embrace.

* * *

_**Every day's the same,**_

_**She fights to find her way.**_

_**She hurts,**_

_**She breaks,**_

_**She hides,**_

_**And tries to pray.**_

_**She'll be just fine.**_

_**Cause I know,**_

_**He hears her when she cries.**_

* * *

It's been a month since everything had passed. The incident that left her staying with Kanda, her new boyfriend. She had gone to school smiling brightly. Her friends and teachers were so shocked, but they were glad for her. "You're so lucky! You get the hottest hunk in school!" Chomesuke squealed. Ellen blushed pink and Kanda smirked, pulling her deeper into the embrace. "So how's everything going?" Lavi asked, arms behind his head in a carefree manner. "Everything's fine." Ellen smiled softly. Kanda stood up and pulled Ellen with him. "Hey! Where're you going?"

"Out for a little while."

"Kanda?" Ellen asked softly, playing with the older's hair. "Hm?"

"Why did we have to come home so early?"

Kanda smirked. "Because, I can't do this when I'm in front of them." He kissed Ellen on the lips, Ellen's eyes sliding close. She thanked God for fully answering her prayer. And having such a wonderful boyfriend and friends. All the pain she had gone through, was now just a memory kept in the very back of her head.

* * *

_**She'll be just fine.**_

_**Cause I know,**_

_**He hears her when she cries.**_

* * *

DONE! How did you guys like it? Please review! Constructive flames are accepted! Flames that are just submitted to insult me will be used to roast my marshmellows!


End file.
